Security systems have traditionally lacked granularity with respect to identifying and classifying a detected threat. An armed system that detects movement on a premises, for example, will trigger an alarm regardless of whether the cause truly warrants an alarm. Consequently, isolating false alarm scenarios from legitimate threats within an environment has long been a challenge with typical security systems.